A fated Meaning
by A silent whisper
Summary: Inuyasha meets Kagome ........
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: A fated Meeting  
  
"Wake up Kagome" her mother yelled from the hallway. "I'm up" Kagome yelled back. Twenty minutes later Kagome was dressed and off to school. "Don't be late" Her mother yelled from the front door. "I won't mom!" Kagome yelled back. While Kagome was on her way to school a voice from behind her called her name "Kagome!!" the voice said. Kagome immediately recognized it the voce belonged to Sango her best friend. "Hey Sango what's up?" Kagome asked. "I hear there is a new student" Sango told her. "Really Boy or a girl?" Kagome asked. "It's a boy and I heard he's really cute" Sango answered. The rest of the way there the two girls could not stop talking about the new student. "I wonder what he will be like?" Kagome said. "I hope he's nice" Sango said. At their next class the principal walked in "Attention students we have a new student today" he said. The entire class was silent, their had been so many rumors going on around about the new student no one knew what to believe. The principal ushered his hand for someone to come in and in walked a boy with long silvery hair. Kagome was taken aback by this sight. His hair ran all the way down his back and down his but!! "Would you care to introduce yourself?" the principal asked the boy. "Not really" the boy answered. The principal gave the boy a demanding look and the boy sighed. "Fine, my name is Inuyasha" the boy said. "Very good then, I hope you all will welcome Inuyasha to our school" the principal said walking off. "Oh yes and Ms.Higurashi would you be so kind as to show our new student around?" he asked. "Yes" Kagome answered. Sango was right the new student was handsome but what was he like? 


	2. A mistaken face

A boy to be remembered  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear a word the principal said. But he knew one thing "That girl was Kikyo" he thought. "Ki .Kikyo" he sighed "Why did you leave me?"  
All through class Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about Kikyo. His eyes took on kind of a glazed over and he looked spaced out. Kagome and Sango took notice of this.  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's just a little shy about coming to a new school" Sango replied.  
  
"Whatever you say" Kagome said.  
  
At the end of class Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and introduced herself "Hello!!" she said. Inuyasha had spent a long time in class watching her and was certain that she was Kikyo "She even smells the same" he thought "could this be her?". Inuyasha was taking a long time to respond and Kagome was holding her hand out for him to shake it but nothing happened. Kagome arm started to hurt and she was about to put it down when the unexpected happened. Inuyasha grabbed her had and pulled her close to him. Luckily, no one was left in the class room so no one saw it. "Kikyo ... Where have you been?" Inuyasha said. Kagome was stunned "Uh...I'm sorry you have me confused with someone else" Inuyasha started at her for a moment "Whatever" he said letting go of her and blushing madly. Kagome almost fell but regained her balance. "Lets just go" Inuyasha said shortly still very red in the face. "Sure" Kagome choked out, still a little shocked from what just happened.  
  
"I was so sure" 


	3. Heck I dunno

Sorry I took so long to update, I kind been busy. With playing video games and sleeping, a girl just cant have time for all this. No im joking, I just had a severe case of writers block. Well, heres the next chapter, hope you like it  
  
"Now, let's see that schedule of yours!" Kagome said trying to sound convincing, truthfully, she was still a little shocked by what just happened.  
  
"Huh? What schedule?" Inuyasha asked "Oh you mean that piece of paper they gave me with all the numbers on it? I threw it away."  
  
Kagome was a little confused "Why?" she asked.  
  
"It had my gum on it"  
  
"How'd you gum get on it?"  
  
"I put it there, how else?"  
  
"You're kidding right?" Kagome asked dumbfounded  
  
"No why would I?" Inuyasha asked confusedly  
  
Kagome sighed deeply then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him towards the principal's office.  
  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"To get you another schedule, we need to know where your next class is"  
  
"I got a better idea" Inuyasha said. He pulled Kagome past the principal's office to one of the side exit doors.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked. "The office is that way" She said pointing. "Were already late for class lets go before we get into any more trouble"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't listening, he was opening the door "You coming?" he asked.  
  
"Where are you going??" Kagome asked loudly.  
  
"Keep your voice down your going to get us caught!" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Just come on!" Kagome said loudly still  
  
"Kagome, be quiet you don't want to attract any-"  
  
"Teachers?" interrupted Mrs. Kaide  
  
"Oh, uhh. Mrs. Kaide nice day isn't it? Me and Inuyasha were just catching a breeze" Kagome said.  
  
"I know exactly what thee was doing child, and I'm afraid that's a detention" Mrs. Kaide said handing them two white slips of paper. "You know where the detention room is Kagome"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kaide" Kagome bowed and turned to walk down the hall  
  
"Its funny Kagome, I expected better from you" Mrs. Kaide said  
  
Kagome slowly walked down the hall "I've never been in detention in my entire life!!" Kagome complained.  
  
"AH, suck it up, I'm in there all them time, it aint so bad" 


End file.
